ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Trombe de sable
SandspinSandspin De FFXIclopedia, la Fantaisie Finale libre XI encyclopédieFrom FFXIclopedia, the free Final Fantasy XI encyclopedia Saut : la navigation, chercherJump to: navigation, search Image:Sandspin. PNG Cause des dégâts de terre aux ennemis dans la gamme. Effet Supplémentaire : Exactitude En bas. Deals earth damage to enemies within range. Additional Effect: Accuracy Down. editDescriptioneditDescription Le charme a coûté : 10 députéSpell cost: 10 MP Type de Monstre : AmorphsMonster Type: Amorphs Type de Charme : Magique (Terre)Spell Type: Magical (Earth) Points Magiques Bleus : 2Blue Magic Points: 2 Prime de Stat : VIT+1Stat Bonus: VIT+1 Travaux :Jobs: * Le Niveau 1 Mage Bleu Blue Mage Level 1 editMinuteurseditTimers Fonte du Temps : 1.5 secondesCasting Time: 1.5 seconds Temps Remanie : 9.75 secondes Recast Time: 9.75 seconds editNoteseditNotes * Essentiellement modifié par INT, INT : modificateur secondaire de 20 %. Primarily modified by INT, INT: 20% secondary modifier. * La région d'effet est centrée autour de la roulette. Area of effect is centered around caster. * Bien que le charme lui-même ne puisse pas être opposé, l'exactitude fonctionne en bas encore comme un effet supplémentaire et toujours ne colle pas. Though the spell itself can not be resisted, the accuracy down still functions as an additional effect, and does not always stick. editInformations d'Éclatement de Skillchain/MagiceditSkillchain/Magic Burst Info Éclatements Magiques sur : Scission, Gravitation, Obscurité Magic Bursts on: Scission, Gravitation, Darkness editComment ObtenireditHow to Obtain Acquis DeAcquired From Famille de Foule : Ver Mob Family: Worm Le Minimum le Niveau Mage Bleu Pour Acquérir : 1 Minimum Blue Mage Level To Acquire: 1 Nom Name Niveau Level Zone Zone Ver Tunnel Tunnel Worm 0 0 Ronfaure Est East Ronfaure 0 0 Ronfaure Ouest West Ronfaure 1 1 Gustaberg Nord North Gustaberg 1 1 Gustaberg Sud South Gustaberg 1-3 1-3 Mines de Zeruhn Zeruhn Mines Ver de Charogne Carrion Worm 1-5 1-5 Ronfaure Est East Ronfaure 1-5 1-5 Ronfaure Ouest West Ronfaure 2-5 2-5 Le Tombeau de roi Ranperre King Ranperre's Tomb Mangeur En pierre Stone Eater 2-5 2-5 Gustaberg Nord North Gustaberg 2-5 2-5 Gustaberg Sud South Gustaberg 3-5 3-5 Dangruf Wadi Dangruf Wadi 5-7 5-7 Le Tombeau de roi Ranperre King Ranperre's Tomb Mangeur de Crasse Dirt Eater 3-5 3-5 Giddeus Giddeus Mangeur de Roche Rock Eater 7-11 7-11 Plateau de La Theine La Theine Plateau 7-11 7-11 Pays montagneux de Konschtat Konschtat Highlands 14-16 14-16 Le Tombeau de roi Ranperre King Ranperre's Tomb Baguette de Bigmouth NM Bigmouth Billy NM 9-10 9-10 Ronfaure Est East Ronfaure Larve Géante Giant Grub 9-12 9-12 Dangruf Wadi Dangruf Wadi Mangeur de Terre Earth Eater 10-12 10-12 Giddeus Giddeus Créateur de Labyrinthe Maze Maker 18-21 18-21 Labyrinthe de Shakhrami Maze of Shakhrami Ver de Terre Land Worm 25-27 25-27 Île de Qufim Qufim Island Ver de Désert Desert Worm 43-47 43-47 Désert d'Altepa de L'Ouest Western Altepa Desert AnimationAnimation v • d • ev • d • e Magie de Vana'diel : Magie Bleue Magic of Vana'diel: Blue Magic show Dommage Prévu Simple :Single Target Damage: Le Coup de pied de Pied   —   l'Attaque de Pouvoir   —   la Claque de Pousse   —   l'Avoine Sauvage   —   Queasyshroom   —   le Bout de Tête   —   la Tempête de Plume   —   Helldive   —   le Gourdin   —   la Canalisation de Sang   —   le Tournevis   —   le Rayon Mortel   —   le Coup violent de Rage   —   le Digest   —   la Bombe de Pomme de pin   —   le Courant-jet   —   l'Uppercut   —   le Contact de Terreur   —   Blitzstrahl   —   Mandibular le Morceau   —   l'Entaille de Faucille   —   les Ciseaux Mortels   —   la Mort Dimensionnelle   —   le Tour En spirale   —   les Yeux Sur Moi   —   Seedspray   —   Spinal Fendent   —   l'Accroc Frénétique   —   Hydro le Coup   —   la Vase Corrosive   —   Firespit   —   le Barrage Hystérique   —   la Régurgitation   —   le Boulet de canon   —   Asuran les Griffes   —   Disseverment   —   le Fracas Souszéro   —   la Charge de Bélier   —   le Souffle d'Esprit   —   Vertical Fend Foot Kick  —  Power Attack  —  Sprout Smack  —  Wild Oats  —  Queasyshroom  —  Head Butt  —  Feather Storm  —  Helldive  —  Bludgeon  —  Blood Drain  —  Screwdriver  —  Death Ray  —  Smite of Rage  —  Digest  —  Pinecone Bomb  —  Jet Stream  —  Uppercut  —  Terror Touch  —  Blitzstrahl  —  Mandibular Bite  —  Sickle Slash  —  Death Scissors  —  Dimensional Death  —  Spiral Spin  —  Eyes On Me  —  Seedspray  —  Spinal Cleave  —  Frenetic Rip  —  Hydro Shot  —  Corrosive Ooze  —  Firespit  —  Hysteric Barrage  —  Regurgitation  —  Cannonball  —  Asuran Claws  —  Disseverment  —  Sub-zero Smash  —  Ram Charge  —  Mind Blast  —  Vertical Cleave Région de Dommage d'Effet :Area of Effect Damage: Sandspin   —   la Danse de Bataille   —   la Sphère Maudite   —   Blastbomb   —   le Cyclone de Griffe   —   l'Haleine de Poison   —   le Jet de Bombe   —   le Grand Claquement   —   la Lumière Mystérieuse   —   le Venin Shell   —   Magnetite le Nuage   —   le Sabre de Sang   —   la Fracture de Glace   —     D'autodestruction —   la Vague Froide   —   la Vague d'Hécatombe   —   l'Haleine Radieuse   —   le Vol de la Presse de Hanche   —   le Maelström   —   la Mauvaise haleine   —   le Claquement de Corps   —   1000 Aiguilles   —   Frypan   —   l'Haleine de Gel   —   l'Haleine de Chaleur Sandspin  —  Battle Dance  —  Cursed Sphere  —  Blastbomb  —  Claw Cyclone  —  Poison Breath  —  Bomb Toss  —  Grand Slam  —  Mysterious Light  —  Venom Shell  —  Magnetite Cloud  —  Blood Saber  —  Ice Break  —  Self-Destruct  —  Cold Wave  —  Hecatomb Wave  —  Radiant Breath  —  Flying Hip Press  —  Maelstrom  —  Bad Breath  —  Body Slam  —  1000 Needles  —  Frypan  —  Frost Breath  —  Heat Breath Le fait d'affaiblir :Enfeebling: La Chanson de Moutons   —     Somnifère —   le Souffle Solide   —   l'Oeil Chaotique   —   le Regard En blanc   —   député Drainkiss   —   le Gaz Puant   —   Geist le Mur   —   l'Oeil Affreux   —   Jettatura   —   le Rugissement Effroyable   —   Filamented Croit que  —   la Lumière de Pénitence   —   la Plume Chatouillent   —   le Bâillement   —   le Tronc Vorace   —   Infrasonics   —   Sandspray   —   l'Impuissance   —   Lowing   —   le Changement Temporel   —   Actinic l'Éclatement   —   le Marteau Magique Sheep Song  —  Soporific  —  Sound Blast  —  Chaotic Eye  —  Blank Gaze  —  MP Drainkiss  —  Stinking Gas  —  Geist Wall  —  Awful Eye  —  Jettatura  —  Frightful Roar  —  Filamented Hold  —  Light of Penance  —  Feather Tickle  —  Yawn  —  Voracious Trunk  —  Infrasonics  —  Sandspray  —  Enervation  —  Lowing  —  Temporal Shift  —  Actinic Burst  —  Magic Hammer Guérison :Healing: Le pollen   —   la Brise Guérissante   —   la Carotte Sauvage   —   le Fruit Magique   —   Exuviation Pollen  —  Healing Breeze  —  Wild Carrot  —  Magic Fruit  —  Exuviation Le fait d'améliorer :Enhancing: Le Corps Métallique   —   Enveloppe  douillettement —   Se ravitaillant   —   la Barrière de Plume   —   le Mémento Mori   —   la Cape de Zéphyr   —   Diamondhide   —     Chaud en haut —   l'Amplification   —   le Rugissement Triomphant   —   le Manteau Salé   —   le Réacteur Refroidissent   —   la Charge de Plasma Metallic Body  —  Cocoon  —  Refueling  —  Feather Barrier  —  Memento Mori  —  Zephyr Mantle  —  Diamondhide  —  Warm-Up  —  Amplification  —  Triumphant Roar  —  Saline Coat  —  Reactor Cool  —  Plasma Charge Saut de Catégorie Magique : la Magie Bleue • la Magie Sombre • Devine la Magie • la Magie Élémentaire • le fait d'Affaiblir la Magie • le fait d'Améliorer la Magie • la Magie Guérissante • Ninjutsu • les Chansons • le fait de Convoquer Magic Category Jump: Blue Magic • Dark Magic • Divine Magic • Elemental Magic • Enfeebling Magic • Enhancing Magic • Healing Magic • Ninjutsu • Songs • Summoning Récupéré "de http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Sandspin"Retrieved from "http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Sandspin" Catégories : Magie | Magie BleueCategories: Magic | Blue Magic Contribuer Contribute Saviez-vous que vous pouvez réviser cette page ? Did you know you can edit this page? * Améliorez Wikia en révisant cette pageImprove Wikia by editing this page * HistoireHistory * Voyez la page au hasardView random page * Signalez un problème avec cette pageReport a problem with this page Donateurs Récents Recent Contributors Les gens suivants ont contribué récemment à cet article The following people recently contributed to this article